Central City High - DBZ
by Calvincutie24
Summary: This is a story following the main Dragon Ball Z characters through the great years of high school. Bulma is a scientific genius who is a junior in high school. A mysterious new boy starts attending Central City High and challenges Goku as the reigning Martial Arts champion.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing a Fanfic so please leave comments! Also, I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it! I hope you enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think!

Chapter 1 – Central City High

"Bulma, over here!" Bulma smiled as she heard her best friend Chi-Chi from across the parking lot. She hurried over and gave her friend a hug, "Chi, I can't believe this is the start to our junior year!" As soon as the words left her mouth there was the screeching of tires as a black sports car whipped its way into the parking lot. "Wow, he must think he sure is something." Bulma said as she shook her head in disbelief.

As they watched on as the sports car parked and Goku flew out of the passenger side and slammed the door. "Chi, what is Goku doing in that car?" Bulma asked her friend questioningly. "I completely forgot to tell you that Goku's brother moved to town..." Chi-Chi whispered to Bulma. Bulma looked at her questioningly but Chi-Chi gave her a look that said "I'll tell you later."

Goku came bounding up to the girls and gave his girlfriend, Chi-Chi, a kiss on the cheek. The two had started dating at the end of sophomore year and had made it through the summer. Both spent the majority of their time over the summer hanging out with each other.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku practically sang, giving her a goofy grin. Bulma and Goku had been friends since they were very young and still had a very tight friendship. It worked out well for Bulma that both of her closest friends were dating. "Good morning Goku. How was your summer?" Bulma asked him while glancing over at the car that he arrived in. Goku seeing where she was looking blushed and was about to say something when the bell to go to homeroom rang. "Got to get to class!" Goku exclaimed and gave his girlfriend another kiss and ran to the school building.

"What is going on?!" Bulma turned on Chi-Chi. About the time she got this out the driver-side door flew open on the black sports car. Bulma looked over and saw the hottest guy that she had ever seen in her entire life. He was tall, muscular, and had hair that went down his back in spikes. Chi-Chi walked over to Bulma and whispered, "Well, that's Goku's brother Raditz."

"What do you mean brother?!" Bulma pretty much yelled gaining the attention of other students walking to the building. She and Chi-Chi had begun making their way to homeroom because they had the same teacher. Chi-Chi looked around her to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation before she began. "Over the summer Raditz appeared at Goku's house claiming that Bardock was his father. Apparently, Bardock had a child before Goku but didn't tell Goku. He didn't think that he would ever see his first son again so he didn't see the need in telling him. Then Raditz appeared and he is now living with Goku and his dad." Bulma didn't know what to say. She was completely shocked over this new discovery.

Meanwhile, Goku was sitting in his homeroom waiting for the teacher to pass out schedules for the year. Goku wasn't the best student but he worked hard to keep decent grades. The only thing he cared about was his elective, Martial Arts, and it was on his schedule. Goku was obsessed with Martial Arts and he trained very hard at Master Roshi's dojo with his best friend Krillen.

"Good morning class I am about to pass out your schedules. If you have any questions or want to make changes you need to fill out the request change sheet at the bottom of your schedule.." Ms. Jones was cut off with the door flying open and Raditz walked in. "I'm glad you decided to join us. I'm assuming that you are Raditz Son." She said glancing down at her attendance sheet. Raditz just shook his head and took the empty seat beside Goku. Goku looked at him questioningly and Raditz just shrugged. Goku chose not to say anything even though he knew that Raditz is 18 and should be in a senior homeroom class instead of a junior class.

"Back to where I left off." Ms. Jones said looking back at the roster. "Oh yes I will now be passing out your schedules for the semester."

As she walked around giving each student their schedule Goku silently prayed to Kami that he would get Martial Arts. It was one of the only reasons that he looked forward to school, other than hanging out with his friend and Chi-Chi. Ms. Jones walked to his desk and handed him his schedule and then Raditz. Goku looked down at his schedule and read: 1st Math III, 2nd English III, 3rd Honors Martial Arts, 4th Weight Lifting. "Yeah!" Goku exclaimed. Raditz gave him a look like he was insane. "Oh, it's just I got into a class I really wanted. What does your schedule look like Raditz?" Goku asked him. Raditz pushed his schedule over to Goku and saw: 1st Biology, 2nd English III, 3rd Honors Martial Arts, 4th Spanish III.

"Cool, we have two classes together!" Goku said sliding Raditz's schedule back to him. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before the principal Mr. Satan came over the announcements. "Welcome Central City High students and a brand new school year. I hope you all had a great summer and are ready to get to work this year. If you are a new student you need to stop by Student Services and get your photo id card. Lastly, the competitive cheer squad tryouts will be today after school."

With just a few minutes before homeroom was over all the students in Goku and Raditz's class were packing up their things and talking excitedly about the new school year. For the second time that day the door flew open and everyone's attention turned to the door. Goku heard his brother whisper "shit.." behind him. Goku turned and looked at him and Raditz shook his head at him quickly. Goku turned back to get a better glance of the student but at that same instant the bell rang and all of the students jumped from their chairs and began to make their way out of the room. Goku turned to his brother and whispered to him, "Who the hell is that?" Raditz just replied with, "An old friend." He then gathered his things and walked out of the room heading to Biology.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Lab Partner

Hey guys! I was pretty excited to see that two people started following this fanfic after the first chapter! This is my first so I hope that it is okay! I do not own Dragon Ball Z and please leave comments about the chapters!

Bulma was sitting in her seat in AP Chemistry waiting for all of the students to pile in. Like usual she took a seat in the middle of the classroom. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't at the back of the room where it was difficult to hear the teacher but she also didn't want to get the title of teacher's pet. Currently she was fuming over her schedule and was filling out the request to change form that was located at the bottom. She was happy with her three AP courses that she was taking but for some unfathomable reason they had chosen to put her in Basic Martial Arts. Her! In Martial Arts! It was completely ridiculous. When she had gotten her schedule that morning in homeroom she had almost fallen out of her chair. Chi-Chi was also in the class but she didn't mind as much as Bulma did. Chi-Chi had tried to convince her that it could be fun and that they could do it together. However, Bulma was not having any of that! As she was furiously filling out the form she didn't notice the new student walk in and take a seat at the very back of the classroom.

After all the students had taken a seat Mr. Mott began passing out the Syllabus for the course and a safety contract for the students to take home to their parents. Bulma began reading over the Syllabus and her mood instantly became happier. She read that most of the class were experiments and that they would have very little book work to complete in the course! Mr. Mott returned to the front of the room and gained the attention from the entire class. "Good morning and welcome to AP Chemistry. As you will see from your Syllabus this course consists mainly of experiments. This means that it is extremely important that you pay attention to all of the safety information that we will be going over in the next few days. First, you have already been assigned a lab partner and a table. This will be your partner for the entire semester. No, I will not let you change lab partners unless it is an extreme circumstance. I have only had one assignment change in the past 5 years that I have been teaching this course." Mr. Mott made sure to say this while looking every student in the eye. This wasn't very hard to do because there were only ten students in the entire class. This class was very selective and would count as college credit if you made a certain score on the AP exam at the end of the semester. That was why Bulma was so excited to take the course. She had her sights set on taking over her father's company Capsule Corporation one day and she needed to prove herself so that her father would give her the opportunity. She already worked part-time in her father's lab and helped him with his creations. They are currently working on a super-secret invention that could change the world. However, right now she needed to focus on her AP Chemistry class.

Mr. Mott walked over to his desk and proceeded to pull a clipboard out of the top drawer. "Students I am about to give out your assignments. As soon as I am finished you need to gather your things and move to your table with your partner. We will then begin going over safety and my expectations for this course."

Bulma was extremely nervous about the assignments. In her application for the class she has specifically requested to not have a partner. It wasn't that she hated people but that she worked better alone. As she looked around the room she noticed that there were 10 people and knew that the dreaded was coming. She really needed a good grade out of this course and it would be that much more difficult if she had a lazy partner who would slow her down. "..and last but not least Bulma Briefs you were going to fly solo this semester however, we had a last minute enrollee this morning so you will be working with Vegeta and you will be group 5." Mr. Mott said apologetically to Bulma. Bulma could not believe her luck! Not only did she have to work with this "Vegeta" but their table was at the very back of the room. She gathered up her things and immediately headed to table 5. It was at the very back corner of the classroom. As she walked up to it her partner was already sitting there. She thought to herself, "Just great! He looks like he could care less about this course."

Bulma didn't know how right that she was about her lab partner. As she walked up Vegeta briefly glanced up at her and then back to his phone where he was playing a shooter game. Bulma took a seat beside him and put on a smile. She figured that she could at least try to play nice. "Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs and I guess we will be lab partners for this semester." She put her hand out to shake his hand. Vegeta just looked at her hand and then back to his shooter and continued to ignore her. She couldn't believe this jerk! How dare he ignore her and she would have to deal with him every day for the entire semester! Just when she opened her mouth to make a sarcastic remark Mr. Mott began his lecture on safety. Bulma got her notebook and syllabus so that she could get all the information down. The rest of the class was extremely boring.

Meanwhile, Goku was in Math III with his best friend Krillen. Their teacher was an elderly woman named Mrs. Howard who was nearing retirement. Goku already knew that he was going to need Chi-Chi and Bulma's help with this class. He is already terrible at math but this lady was literally putting him to sleep. He hoped that he did well in this class because he already had attended summer school two summers ago for Math I. Last year Bulma had helped him a lot in Math II and he had scraped by with a C. Even though school wasn't his thing he still wanted to make good grades so that he could make his father Bardock proud. His father who is a highly acclaimed scientist works for Bulma's father at Capsule Corp. That was how Goku and Bulma had become friends. They had known each other since they were babies and because Goku's mother passed during childbirth, Bardock and his son had spent many nights eating at the Brief's throughout the years.

Goku looked over at Krillen and saw that he was passed out on his desk. It made it feel good that he wasn't the only one who was bored out of their minds! He stole a glance at his phone and saw that he had a text from Chi-Chi. She was in her Foods class and wanted him to meet her at her locker in between classes. Goku sent back a quick reply that we would meet up with her and then tried to pay attention to the lecture. It was extremely hard to pay attention when all he could think about was Chi-Chi and food. Maybe since she had Foods this semester then she would make him some treats! Goku loved to eat almost as much as he loved Martial Arts.

Raditz was sitting in Biology reflecting on how bad his life sucked right now. He should already have his high school diploma and be out in the real world but no, he was stuck here with two years ahead of him. His life had not been the easiest so far and it seemed as though things were getting a little bit better living with Bardock. He still couldn't bring himself to call Bardock his father yet but things were progressing. His mother had been a drug addict who had no value in education so when Raditz had turned 16 she had made him drop out before his junior year of high school. For two years he worked part-time jobs to try to support his mother. As the years went on she continued to become more and more addicted to drugs. When he had turned 18 in June he had decided to make a better life for himself. His mother was too far gone and he had tried countless times to get her back. She had been arrested for possession and was to spend time in prison. Raditz decided to seek out his father and that was how he stumbled upon Bardock and Goku. Bardock had been reluctant to let Raditz live with them but in the end had agreed to it on several conditions. The first, was that Raditz had to attend high school and get his diploma. Raditz had wanted to go back to school and was more than willing to accept that condition. It was just embarrassing for him to be in the same class as his little brother! Bardock's other conditions were easy, Raditz just had to follow his house rules and stay out of trouble. Raditz felt like he was getting a second chance so it was easy for him to agree to these. He wanted to make something out of his life and this was his opportunity. It was very apparent that Goku and he were brothers because they had so much in common. They both loved to eat and Martial Arts. When Raditz had been attending high school regularly he had been the top of his Martial Arts classes. Bardock had even promised that if Raditz behaved and did well in his Martial Arts class then he would enroll him at the same studio that Goku went to. Raditz didn't really like Master Roshi because he thought Roshi was a perverted old man but he was excited for the opportunity.

As the bell rang for the end of first period Goku was the first one out of Math III. He hurried to Chi-Chi's locker and waited for her there. Things had been going well for the two and he was excited about their relatively new relationship. They had been dating for a little over 3 months now and that was quite a bit of time for a high school relationship. Chi-Chi walked up to him and smiled. "How was Math III?" she asked while opening her locker. "It wasn't too bad, what about your Foods class? Did you make anything today?" Goku asked her excitedly. Chi-Chi laughed at his reaction and said, "No, we didn't make anything today. I will make sure to save you Food from the days that we do cook though." She said looking at her goofy boyfriend. She just shook her head and started walking with him to class. "Did you know that Bulma and I both have Martial Arts I third period?" Chi-Chi asked Goku. He looked at her surprised, "Well, I can see you having it but Bulma? Why does she want to take Martial Arts?" Goku asked. "I don't know, she was kind of upset about it earlier and she said something about filling out the schedule change form." Chi-Chi responded. "I have Honors Martial Arts III that same period so maybe we can see each other at the gym!" Goku said excitedly. Chi-Chi just giggled at his excitement. This was one of the things that she loved about him, his childlike excitement. They hadn't gotten to the "I love you" stage of their relationship yet but she felt like they were close. She was ready to say it to him but she was going to wait and let him say it to her first. This was her first real boyfriend and she was nervous about saying it first. "Well, I've got to get to Honors Math III." She said to Goku. He waved to her goodbye and they promised to meet up for lunch.

At the end of second period everyone headed to the lunch room. Bulma and Goku were walking together because their second period were right beside each other. Bulma had just finished up with her first AP English III class and Goku had finished with regular English III. Goku noticed that the mysterious kid from homeroom was in Bulma's AP English class. "Hey Bulma, do you know who that guy is in your English class? The one with the tall spikey hair?" Bulma giggled at Goku's question because the guy in question was not much taller than her but his hair added at least 5 inches to his height. "Yeah, his name is Vegeta. He is in my AP Chemistry class as well. Actually, he is my lab partner." She said making a sour face. "Do you know anything else about him? Because my brother recognized him earlier and said that he was an old friend." Goku asked noticing the face she made. "I honestly don't know much about him. I tried introducing myself to him but he completely ignored me. I think he's kind of a jerk." Bulma replied. The rest of the way to the cafeteria they talked about their summers and what they missed most about not having to be in school. As they walked into the cafeteria they saw that Chi-Chi and Krillen already had them a table.

"Over here guys!" Chi-Chi waved to them both. "Hey Chi, Hey Krillen" Bulma greeted. Bulma and Goku didn't worry about going through the lunch line because Bulma always brings a salad to school and Goku's dad packs him lunch due to the sheer amount of food that he eats. It was a lot cheaper for Bardock to just pack Goku his lunch instead of paying the crazy prices at the school cafeteria every day. As Bulma pulled out her salad and diet coke Goku proceeded to pull out his four turkey sandwiches, three apples, two salads, and a large Gatorade. "Wow Goku I see you're still eating enough for four people." Bulma said jokingly. "Well, I do have Honors Martial Arts III this semester with both Krillen and Raditz." Goku said through a mouthful of turkey. "Come on Goku don't talk with your mouth full." Chi-Chi scolded. For the next few minutes Goku continued to inhale his huge lunch while the others talked about their summers and what they were looking forward to for the new year. While Krillen was explaining a new Martial Arts move Master Roshi was teaching him the secretary Mrs. Gold came over the intercom, "Miss Bulma Briefs please come to the front office." Everyone looked at Bulma and she just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's because you turned in a schedule change form." Chi-Chi told her reassuringly.

When Bulma walked out of the cafeteria Raditz came and sat at the table with Goku, Chi-Chi, and Krillen. He started to unpack his lunch which was identical to Goku's. Raditz had noticed the blue haired girl that morning and didn't know that his brother was friends with her. His brother sure was leaving him out! She was definitely hot and he wouldn't mind getting to know her. "Who was that girl who was sitting here a minute ago?" He asked the others. "Oh, that's my best friend Bulma" Chi-Chi explained while giving him a look. "Why do you want to know?" She questioned. "I was just wondering. It's not often that you see a girl with blue hair." Raditz responded trying not to blush. Chi-Chi however noticed this and narrowed her eyes warningly. "Well, Bulma went through a really bad break-up last year and I don't want to see her getting hurt again." She said trying to get a point across to Raditz. "Luckily Yamacha graduated so we don't have to deal with him at school anymore." Krillen said nervously as he watched Chi-Chi getting into her protective mother mode.

As Bulma was walking to the office she had to walk past the weight room. She saw Vegeta in there working out alone. For a second she stopped and was going to say something to him but decided against it. Instead, she continued to make her way up to the front office thinking about this mysterious new kid. Why wasn't he in the lunch room eating lunch? Was it because he didn't know anyone? She started thinking that maybe she would ask him to sit with them at lunch. She felt bad that he didn't have anyone to eat lunch with. When she walked into the office Mrs. Gold looked and her and exclaimed, "Oh Bulma! You look so nice today! Just go on back Mr. Satan just wants to have a small talk with you." Mrs. Gold was a little older but she was the nicest adult at the school. She tried to make all of the students feel at home and she would always listen to students problems. Bulma smiled at her as she made her way into Mr. Satan's office. "Bulma! Come in, come in!" Mr. Satan said. Bulma looked at him questioningly wondering what she was doing in his office. "Oh! You are wondering why you are here! Of course Miss Briefs. I wanted to personally talk to you about your enrollment in Martial Arts I third period. Why yes, over the summer your mother called wanting us to specifically enroll you in that course. Something about self-defense or what-not." Satan explained. Bulma felt like she was starting to see red when she said, "What do you mean my mother called?" Her mother was always in her personal life and she had been saying for years that she felt like Bulma needed to learn self-defense. However, her getting her enrolled in this course when she should be taking GPA boosters or classes for college credit just was not cool. "Why yes, we actually talked to her quite a bit about it and your Martial Arts I class is entirely composed of females. We thought this was an excellent idea that your mother had so we decided to run with it!" Satan said excitedly. He continued on with, "Yes, and we have hired a brand new Martial Arts teacher named Ms. Launch to teach the course. She is a wonderful teacher and I am excited that you will have this opportunity. So to go back to your request for change I have to say that it is denied." With that she thanked him and walked back to lunch. She was furious with her mother! How could she do this to her! In her anger she was not looking where she was going and she bumped right into what felt like a solid wall and fell. Right before she hit the ground she felt someone catch her and she looked up into two onyx eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey again! I am so excited about the reviews from my first two chapters! Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed it really helped my self-esteem! You guys rock! XD Remember, I do not own Dragon Ball Z. :)

Vegeta looked down at the blue haired girl that he had caught. He brought her upright, let go, and began to walk away. Bulma, who had been caught off guard, immediately felt insulted. Who did this guy think he was? She didn't even want him to know that he had fazed her. "Hey buddy, why don't you watch where you're going next time!" She screeched at him. Vegeta gave her a glance, shrugged and kept walking to his destination which was the boys' locker room. Bulma was absolutely furious! She was one of the most beautiful women on the planet and definitely the most beautiful at this school! She had never seen a male completely disregard her like Vegeta!

After Vegeta entered the boys locker room and grabbed a quick shower before he went to third period. He had been lifting weights the entire lunch hour and he wanted to make sure that he was cleaned up before third period. He knew that he had Honors Martial Arts III but it didn't matter. He always wanted to look his best. From an early age his father had always pushed him to be his very best. Whether that was the way he looked or competed. His father was a very serious man and expected only the best out of his son. That was the real reason why Vegeta was lifting weights during his lunch hour. He had never really had any friends because his father wanted him to one day be the Martial Arts National champion. When his father had been Vegeta's age he had been very accomplished at Martial Arts and had come very close to winning the championship himself. However, when he was seventeen he had been involved in a terrible car accident that had affected his right leg for the rest of his life. He was able to walk but it never healed enough for him to compete in Martial Arts again. His father then devoted his competitive spirit to his school work. His father worked extremely hard to get his Master's Degree in Mechanical Engineering and has made many advancements in the field. That is one of the reasons why they moved to Central City. The first was that his father wanted Vegeta to attend the high school that had such as prestigious reputation for Martial Arts. The second, is that his father was beginning a partnership with Capsule Corporation to begin work on a top-secret project that he would not even tell Vegeta about. Vegeta's father was very strict about Vegeta's schedule and what he could and could not do. His father had forbidden him from any activities that could lead to Vegeta becoming injured as his father had. He also had forbidden Vegeta from any distractions from his studies. This included parties, video games, and especially females.

"What?!" Chi-Chi whispered to Bulma as they sat on the bleachers in the gym waiting for their Martial Arts teacher. There were about fifteen girls in the class and Bulma had just finished telling Chi-Chi about how she literally ran into Vegeta on her way back from the office. "I wonder what his deal is, first he doesn't even acknowledge that I exist in AP Chemistry and then he catches me right before I hit the ground. Then he walks off like it didn't even happen!" Bulma whispered to Chi-Chi. Ms. Launch walked in and waved for the girls to follow her. Chi-Chi gave Bulma a look that said, "We'll finish talking about this later." Ms. Launch led them to an old math classroom that had been remodeled over the summer. It included weights, punching bags, and other workout equipment. She motioned for all the girls to take a seat on the mat that was located in the middle of the room. Bulma ended up sitting between Chi-Chi and Maron, who is a sophomore. Ms. Launch started the class by saying, "Ladies it is so nice to finally meet you. I am here to teach you all about self-defense. Mr. Satan feels as though all the girls at this school should learn basic self-defense before they graduate high school. I personally, believe that this is an amazing opportunity for you all and I expect that you take this class extremely serious. Self-defense is important for all females to learn and it may save your life one day." Bulma, who had been dreading this class, was starting to think that this class would be fun and educational. She could feel all the other girls' excitement as Ms. Launch continued to tell them about the course and what they would be doing during the semester.

Meanwhile, in the auxiliary gym the Honors Martial Arts III class was taking place. Goku, who was fidgeting from excitement, was sitting between his brother and Krillen on the first row of the bleachers. Goku was definitely excited for this class. Some of the best fighters from the school were also in the course! His long-time rival Piccolo was off in the corner meditating while the other guys were all sitting on the bleachers. Piccolo had always been a loner and a great fighter. No one knew where he trained because he did not go to the same Martial Arts studio as anyone else in the school. Central City High was definitely known for the Martial Arts program. There were students who attended the school just for that reason alone. They would train all year for the National Martial Arts tournament in April. However, Central City High had so many talented fighters that they would have their own tournament in November for their students. Last year, Goku had won the tournament at Central City but lost in the third round at the National Tournament. Goku was a very talented fighter but he was very naïve and that plays against his favor. He just knew that this year was his year! Even though he was only a junior he knew that he could win the National tournament if he worked hard enough. Mr. Saiyan was the school's Martial Arts teacher and coach. AT the moment Mr. Saiyan was explaining to the students all about the tournaments and what to expect for the semester. "Also, I will be testing each of you in the next week. Make sure that you come prepared every day to do your best because it will be random when you will be tested. After the testing is complete I will be pairing you based on your skill levels. This is to ensure that you will have someone to push you during the semester. Now, I want everyone in the class to go around and introduce themselves so that you will know who your potential competitors are." Mr. Saiyan finished and went to sit in the coaches' office. He could see everything that the boys were doing because he had a huge window that faced into the gym.

"Goku, how do you know Bulma?" Raditz asked Goku as soon as Mr. Saiyan was out of ear-shot. He didn't want the coach to think that he wasn't serious about the course but at the same time he really wanted to know about this Bulma. "Her father owns Capsule Corporation and he is very close to dad." Goku replied. Raditz looked at him thoughtfully. He knew that Bardock and Goku had dinner at his bosses' house every so often but he had always turned down the invitation to join them. He thought that he would feel awkward in that situation. However, now he was rethinking this decision. Perhaps he should agree to go the next time that they had a dinner. Goku, who was always oblivious, just thought that Raditz was trying to make new friends when he said, "Chi and I hang out with her outside of school. You should come and hang out with us sometime!" Raditz nodded his agreement before they moved on talking with Krillen about Master Roshi and the possibility of Raditz beginning to train with him as well.

"Ladies that is all that I have for you today regarding Martial Arts." Ms. Launch announced at the end of her lecture. "However, I also have the pleasure of being this year's competitive cheer squad coach. If any of you are interested in cheering competitively we are having try outs begin today after school." Chi-Chi looked right at Bulma when she finished saying this. Bulma gulped, "Chi I know what you're thinking and there is no way." Bulma whispered hoping that no one heard her. "Bulma, this would be so much fun! We both cheered in middle school and were pretty good! Plus, if we aren't good enough then we won't even make the team." Chi-Chi said trying to convince her. Bulma opened her mouth to argue but Chi-Chi cut her off with, "Plus you owe me a HUGE favor." She made sure to emphasize the word huge. Bulma shut her mouth knowing that Chi-Chi had gotten her. "Okay, I will on one condition.." Bulma whispered.

That afternoon Bulma and Chi-Chi were back in the gym waiting for cheerleading tryouts to begin. Bulma was beginning to get nervous. She hadn't expected for herself to make the team. She knew that Chi-Chi would make it because she was extremely athletic and had been an amazing tumbler when she cheered in middle school. Chi-Chi had been better than many of the high school cheerleaders at the time. However, Bulma had been decent but she was not even close to Chi-Chi's skill level. She figured that when she agreed to try out for the squad that there would be a huge crowd of girls trying out and that her chances for actually making the team were very slim. Looking around she saw that there were only twenty-five girls trying out! For a competitive team there are usually twenty girls on the team! This meant that only five of the girls would be cut so the chances that Bulma would make the team were pretty good. At this point Ms. Launch walked into the gym and announced, "Ladies! Tryouts will now begin!"

At 5:30 Bulma and Chi-Chi were walking to their cars parked outside of the gym. Chi-Chi had a huge grin on her face and she skipped in excitement. Bulma, however, was looking like she had just failed a Math test. As they got closer to their cars Goku and Raditz came walking up to the girls. "Goku!" Chi-Chi squealed excitedly as she ran to him and gave him a hug. Goku laughed and said, "I take it you made the team?" She gave him an excited shake of the head and a kiss on the cheek. Bulma had just made it to the group and she dropped her gym bag on the ground defeated. "Oh no, you didn't make the team Bulma?" Goku asked her. Chi-Chi started laughing before she answered him, "No, she DID make the team and she is going to be a flyer!" Bulma gave her a look that could kill. She could not believe her luck. When tryouts had begun she had been one of the only girls who knew how to fly correctly. A flyer is someone who is lifted or thrown in the air. It can be quite difficult but it was the position that Bulma had learned when she was on the team in middle school. Out of the twenty-five girls trying out only four knew how to properly fly. Ms. Launch had been excited because she needed exactly four flyers. Goku and Raditz looked at each other and began laughing. "I have never seen anyone look so sad about making a team." Raditz said while chuckling. "Well, now you have and I am so glad that you find it amusing." Bulma said sarcastically. Raditz just laughed it off and was thinking to himself of how she was a feisty girl. Goku, whose stomach started growling, picked Chi-Chi up and said, "How about I take you out for dinner to celebrate you making the team? We can all go out to dinner if you want?" He asked Bulma and Raditz. They all agreed it was a great idea and the four of them headed out to dinner.

Vegeta had just finished up all of his AP homework and was about to begin his nightly ritual work out. His school work is extremely important to his father. After his accident he devoted all of his time to his school work. Now, he expected his son not only to be a great fighter but to also be intelligent. His argument was that intelligence helped both inside and outside of the fighting ring. His father's education had helped him tremendously. They were extremely well of and he was now partnering with Capsule Corporation, which was the largest and richest company in the world. His family had even moved into the house next door to the owner of Capsule Corporation. This was to ensure complete secrecy in their partnership. Apparently, this top-secret research would help make both of them even richer than they already are and to change the world entirely. Vegeta knew not to ask his father questions about his work with Capsule Corporation. He knew that his father would not give him any information. He made his way downstairs before he stretched and was about to begin his nightly three mile run. He found that doing cardio constantly helped him when fighting opponents. He had won many contests because he could outlast his opponent.

As Vegeta was nearing his house at the end of his run he saw a car pull into his neighbor's driveway. He knew that it was the Capsule Corporation residence but he had not met the owner or his family. When he saw the girl get out of her vehicle he was surprised! How did he not know that his blue haired lab partner was the daughter of Capsule Corporations owner? What was her name again? He would have to make sure to catch her name the next day at school. He never cared about his classmates because he never had time for friends with all of his training. However, it might be beneficial for him to befriend her. It could put him into good graces with Capsule Corporation's owner which would please his father and he may even learn what they were working on. Yes, he would befriend the female.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So many reviews! Eek! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and Vegeta starts to show his personality a little bit.. hehehe XD I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Bulma couldn't believe how well her week had been going. The week had flown by and it was already Friday morning. She was nearly ready for school and was currently finishing her make-up in her master sized bathroom. She was an extremely lucky teenager because her family was the wealthiest in the entire world. She could have anything that money could buy. Growing up in this situation had made Bulma a bit of a spoiled brat. However, the one thing that Bulma really wanted was something that could not be bought with money. She really wanted "true love." She wanted a boyfriend who could love her and treat her like a princess. She thought when she first met Yamacha that they would be together forever. They dated for a few years and it was hell for all of their friends. They would go through stages of being completely in love and then they would fight endlessly for weeks on end. They truly had brought the worst out in each other. The summer after Yamacha graduated they had decided that it was best for them to split up for good. Yamacha was off playing minor league baseball and enjoying the freedom of not being tied down to a high school girl and Bulma was stuck, single. She inspected herself in the mirror and giving herself an approving nod made her way out of the house and made her way to school.

As she drove to school Bulma thought about how amazing this week had been. She had been bummed on Monday afternoon when she had made the cheer squad but since then things had really been looking up. Ms. Launch was the best coach that she had even worked with and was an amazing teacher as well. Chi, who was obviously the best, was made the team captain and that made things a lot easier for Bulma. She enjoyed her best friend being in charge and it made their practices run smoothly. Also, Bulma could already see changes in her body. She had not worked out in the past two years so he body was beginning to become leaner and more athletic. She had been a beautiful girl before but it was just adding to her sex appeal. Bulma did not notice this because she was so wrapped up with cheerleading, school and boy on her mind. As she was making her way to school she heard her phone vibrate. She looked down and saw it was a text and a smile spread across her face.

Vegeta was about to jump into his car and head to school when he saw the woman fly by on her rather large SUV. He had definitely noticed Bulma's body changing over the week. Most people wouldn't notice such a small change but Vegeta had been working out his entire life and could recognize someone who was training their body. It didn't hurt that he had become obsessed with making friends with the damn woman. The problem was that Vegeta didn't know how to make friends with her. The only thing that he could find to talk to her about was AP chemistry. The problem was that she had the impression that he only wanted a good grade in the course! He had never gone out of his way to make friends with anyone and he was finding it rather difficult. He growled to himself as he drove. What could he possibly do to get the woman to consider him as a "friend?"

Their group had already gotten into its daily routine for the year. Chi-Chi, Goku, Raditz and Krillen were hanging out on the tailgate of Krillen's truck in the student parking lot. Chi-Chi was glued to her iPhone and Goku was extremely nervous about their Martial Arts class that day. Raditz noticing his brother's nervousness gave him a soft punch on the shoulder. "Goku, chill out! You did fine in your test the other day." Raditz said reassuringly. "Yeah, you did great!" Krillen chimed in. Goku gave them a smile and responded, "I just don't know guys. I really want the number one spot at the school again this year. I'm not sure if I will get it again with Raditz and Vegeta here this year." Raditz had a very serious look on his face when he told Goku, "You are definitely better than I am but I'm not going to lie to you about Vegeta." He had both Goku and Krillen's attention. The boys had been wondering about this mysterious Vegeta character. Raditz continued, "At my last high school our school was 6th-12th. There were not as many people into Martial Arts there so we didn't have a class, only a club. At the time I was in 10th grade and Vegeta was in 8th. I guess you would say that we were friends we were on the same team, but Vegeta doesn't really have friends." Goku gave him a surprised look and Raditz finished his story with, "He was better than I was back then. He was the number one for our entire school and all he does is devote his time to training. His father is super strict about it and Vegeta takes it extremely serious."

Just as Raditz finished Bulma's SUV pulled beside Krillen's truck. Raditz immediately stood a little straighter and it did not go unnoticed by Chi-Chi. After the four of them had gone for dinner on Monday night she had noticed that they had hit it off. She could see the two of them flirting but trying to keep it on the down low. Chi-Chi had no doubts that Raditz liked Bulma. Bulma was intelligent, beautiful and feisty. However, she knew that he was not right for her best friend! Bulma needed a guy who would challenge her and wouldn't take her crap. That was most of the problem with Bulma and Yamacha's relationship. He would cower in front of Bulma and she had all of the power. She needed a guy who would match her both with intelligence and wit. Raditz was definitely not that guy. He would bend to Bulma's will every time and they would be stuck in hell for yet another year. Beside the fact that it was her sweet Goku's brother and it might affect the group dynamic. She would keep careful watch and see if it fizzled out before she needed to step in. Bulma checked her make-up in her rearview mirror before she jumped out and grabbed her Coach back pack from her back seat. As she made her way to the group the bell rang for school to begin. Chi-Chi locked arms with her best friend and they started making their way into the school building. When they got to the front door there were a crowd of boys all staring at the wall. When they slowed down to see what was going on they saw Goku, Krillen, and Raditz speed around them. "It must be the results for the boys Martial Arts tests." Chi-Chi said nervously. She knew just how important it was to Goku to be the best. Martial Arts was his passion and he wanted to be the best in the world. She hoped that he would be on top...

Goku finally got to the front of the line and he immediately looked at the top of the paper hoping to see his name there. His face fell completely because it was not his name, it was Vegeta. He immediately scanned to number two and his spirits were lifted just a bit. His name was there right under Vegeta's and according to the score Vegeta had a perfect 100 and Goku had a 99. This meant that they were extremely close but that Vegeta barely beat him out. Goku vowed to himself in that instance that he would his hardest to beat Vegeta in the school's Martial Arts tournament that would be held in just two months. Goku would train hard and he would defeat Vegeta!

Vegeta saw the line of students who were crowding around the wall right outside the front doors. He would wait until everyone were inside before he would check the sheet. Even though he was calm and collected on the outside he was in turmoil on the inside. This school was known for the Martial Arts program. What would his father say if he was not number one? Vegeta needed to be number one so that he could continue his journey to becoming the greatest Martial Artist in the world. He was sure that no one trained as long, as hard or as often as he did. His body looked like a sculpture. He was very muscular but tone at the same time. Other than his height he had the body of a world champion Martial Artist. Finally, there was no one left outside. Vegeta heard the tardy bell ring as he made his way to the sheets. When he read his name in the number one spot he let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. It felt amazing that his hard work was paying off. With a cocky smirk he slowly made his way to AP chemistry.

Bulma was sitting by herself in AP chemistry wondering why her partner was not there yet. The tardy bell rang a few minutes ago and she was surprised that he wasn't here. He had seemed like he cared so much about this class. He would always ask her questions related to the classwork or homework that they had. Today was supposed to be their first lab and he had asked her at least three questions the day before related to the lab. This was the most that he had talked the entire week so she was surprised that he was skipping out on school. As soon as she finished that thought the door flew open to the room. Bulma's breath caught as Vegeta walked through the door. He walked through the door like he owned the place and had the smirk to go along with it. Bulma hadn't thought very much about Vegeta after the first day of school. Now the only thing that she could think was "damn." Vegeta walked over to his desk and sat down beside Bulma. Bulma shook herself out of it, "well it was nice of you to show up for our first lab." She told him sarcastically. Vegeta just gave her a nod of his head and they got to work on their lab. Bulma at one point went to grab the objectives paper at the same time as Vegeta and their hands touched. This had been the first time they touched since he caught her on Monday and a blush found its way to Bulma's cheeks. Vegeta picked up the paper and handed it to her. He smirked at her blush and that made Bulma's heart jump. She didn't know what the hell she was thinking but when the bell rang she was the first one out of class. Vegeta stared at her as she retreated from the classroom. His confidence had been boosted when he found out he was number one and now she had boosted it with her obvious attraction to him. He chuckled to himself as he made his way to his next class.

During lunch the normal gang were all sitting together at their typical table. Bulma and Raditz were talking about a new movie that was coming out that weekend that was a romantic comedy. Krillen was working on some homework that he didn't do the night before and Chi-Chi was trying to lift Goku's spirits after he didn't get the number one position. "Come on Goku number two is still great!" She said trying to cheer him up. Goku sounded dejected when he said, "Yeah, I can still train really hard to get number one but I don't know if it'll help. All Vegeta does is train in his free time." At the mention of Vegeta's name Goku caught Bulma's attention. "What about Vegeta?" she asked. "He got the number one spot over Goku today." Raditz answered. He noticed Bulma's reaction when they mentioned Vegeta so he continued, "How about we all go see that movie this weekend? Don't you think that would be fun Goku?" Goku, who loved the movies because of the amazing snacks, brightened at this idea. "Let's go!" he said looking at Chi-Chi for her approval. She just laughed and shook her head. "Okay, how about we go tomorrow night? Bulma, I can pick you up if you'd like?" Raditz offered. Bulma, who was still thinking about Vegeta from that morning, answered "Yeah, sounds good." "I'll pick you up at six tomorrow!" Raditz said excitedly. He thought that Bulma was the most beautiful woman that he had ever met and he really wanted to get to know her better.

Vegeta had been training during the entire lunch hour. He usually would take a break and eat but he was fired up. Even though he had gotten what he wanted and was the number one he still couldn't get that blue haired woman out of his head. He kept picturing her blushing when their hands touched and it was driving him crazy. Never had he met a girl who he thought was attractive enough for him, much less intelligent enough. However, he got the feeling that Bulma was not all that she seemed. In class she was very diligent about her work and would rarely lose focus. Other than the fact that she was in his AP chemistry class he didn't know anything else about her. He needed to learn more about this girl but how was he supposed to accomplish that? So far he had been extremely anti-social because he was obsessed with being number one and now that he had gained that title he needed to keep it. On the other hand he was becoming more interested in this Briefs girl.

Ms. Launch and Mr. Saiyan were having lunch together in the coaches' office and were talking about their students and what they wanted to achieve for the semester. "I just want the girls to be able to properly defend themselves from attackers." Ms. Launch confessed. "I just don't know what to do though. Most attackers would be male and it is extremely hard to simulate what it would be like for a male to attack them when we have a class full of girls." Mr. Saiyan gave this some thought before he offered, "Well, my third period class are Honors Martial Arts III students and honestly there is not that much I can teach them. Mostly they spar and train together and the purpose of the course is to help them fine tune their skills. I think that we can team our classes up one day a week and let the guys and girls work one-on-one." Ms. Launch replied, "Thank you so much! I think that is a great idea! Do you think that we could do every Friday?" Mr. Saiyan, who didn't mind seeing Ms. Launch an extra 90 minutes a week, responded with "that works fine with me. Actually if you would like to start today that would work." Mr. Saiyan was only about five years older than her and he was single. He thought that she was very attractive but hadn't had the nerve to ask her if she was in a relationship. It was probably better if they kept a strictly professional relationship but there was nothing wrong with enjoying her company.

All of the guys in Honors Martial Arts III made their way into the gym. After the top guys were determined, they were: 1. Vegeta, 2. Goku, 3. Piccolo, 4. Raditz, 5. Tien, and 6. Krillen. In class they would spar with the person closest to their level. This meant that Vegeta and Goku, Piccolo and Raditz, Tien and Krillen would spar. The person who was closest to you was not only your closest threat but would become your closest ally. You would spend all of your time training in class with them for the remainder of the semester. Goku was ready. He wanted to spar Vegeta so that he could prove that he should be the number one. If he consistently beat Vegeta in their training then there was no way that Mr. Saiyan wouldn't make him number one! He knew that the ranking didn't really matter and that at the end of the day it was whoever won the school wide tournament in November but he was itching to have a go with Vegeta to see who the best is. Mr. Saiyan had all of the guys sit on the bleachers in the gym. "Guys, if you have not already checked the list for the rankings make sure that you do that before the end of class today. I have also posted who your sparring partner will be. Today we will not be sparring with our partners like usual. We have a special opportunity to help out the ladies in the Martial Arts I class. They are learning self-defense. Ms. Launch and I came up with a way to help these ladies learn how to properly defend themselves. Every Friday our classes will be teaming up and you will be working one-on-one with a girl in this class. Now, let me lay down the law." He said very seriously. "This is not a time for you to be flirting with the girls. This is not for fun and if I see or hear that any of you have been disrespecting the girls you will be properly dealt with. Now, your assignments for both your sparring and self-defense partners has been posted on the wall. In about ten minutes we will be heading to the ladies training room. Please introduce yourself to your sparring partner before we make our way there."

All of the guys immediately rushed to the paper, except Vegeta. Goku and Raditz both had their fingers crossed that they would get a specific girl. When Goku looked at his name he saw that he was partnered with Maron and Raditz was partnered with Chi-Chi. They couldn't believe their luck! Raditz did not want to have to be partnered with his brother's girlfriend. What if he accidentally hurt her? Goku would kick his ass! For curiosity he looked to see who Bulma was partnered with and it was... Vegeta. He could not believe his luck! Vegeta walked up behind Raditz and said, "Move." Raditz couldn't believe the jerk. He didn't think Vegeta even remembered him and the only thing he had to say to him was move? "What the hell is your problem?" He asked Vegeta. Vegeta looked him up and down before he said, "I told you to move. Are you illiterate and need the list read to you? Or are you an idiot because you know I could clean the floor with you?" What an ass! Raditz thought before he walked away. He had promised his father that he wouldn't get into trouble and he knew that he was about to punch that Vegeta kid in the face. Vegeta just smirked at the idiot and looked at the list of who he would be working with. First he saw he would be sparring with some guy named Goku, whoever that was, and that he was working with... Bulma. His smirk grew even wider. Today could not have worked out any better. He made his way to the corner to wait for them to transition to the new training room. As he stood there a goofy guy walked up to him. "Hi, my name is Goku and we will be sparring this semester." Vegeta looked him up and down. He had the goofiest grin on his face and had reached his hand out to shake hands. Vegeta couldn't believe this was his competition. This kid seemed like he had the intelligence level of a five year old. This semester was going to be a lot easier than he had originally thought, it was a shame because he had been looking forward to the challenge. "Vegeta." He replied without shaking Goku's hand. Goku replied, "It's nice to meet you! I was number one last year so it is nice to finally have a challenge." Vegeta just shrugged and didn't respond. Goku, getting the point, walked back over to Piccolo and Raditz who were standing quietly on the other side of the gym. Piccolo was always a quiet guy and Raditz was fuming that the jerk, Vegeta, got to work with Bulma instead of him. At least he was getting to go on a date with her tomorrow night!

Ms. Launch had just finished explaining the situation to the girls when Mr. Saiyan and the boys walked in. The girls and boys mingled with each other and introduced themselves to their partners. Vegeta had decided to lean against the wall instead of socializing. Bulma walked up to him and crossed her arms waiting for him to say something. She couldn't believe how much of a jerk he could be sometimes! Maybe she could learn a little more about him during these training sessions and actually make friends with him. She never saw him talking to anyone or hanging out with anyone. The only thing she ever saw him do was train. "Okay class!" Ms. Launch yelled to get everyone's attention. I want you all to work with your partner today and let them teach you the basic defensive stance. We will be walking around making sure that everyone is on task."

"Did you hear that Vegeta?" Bulma asked him. He was still leaned against the wall trying to ignore the world. He really didn't want to teach anyone how to fight he just wanted to have a good spar. "Yes woman, I heard the harpy yelling." He said without glancing at her. Bulma couldn't believe the jerk, "Woman? Um I have a name and it is Bulma." Vegeta just ignored her and walked to an open area in the corner of the room. He turned back to her and said, "are you coming or not? I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Bulma stomped over to where he was standing. Vegeta immediately dropped into a defensive stance. "Copy my stance." He said to Bulma. She studied his stance and tried to imitate it. "No woman that is not correct." He said irritably. "My name is BULMA. B-U-L-M-A." she said angrily while trying to fix her stance. She still could not get it right. Vegeta sighed as he stood up and walked over to her. "No, you need to drop down lower and move your right leg to this position." He said as he gently grabbed her waist and started to push down so that she would get the stance correctly. Bulma blushed at his physical contact again. Damn her body! She was so mad at herself. He was such a jerk yet she had an instant reaction to his touch. He was studying her stance when Mr. Saiyan came to see their progress. "Very good! That is an excellent stance Miss Briefs." He praised. "You must have one fine teacher here!" For the next twenty minutes Vegeta kept correctly small imperfections in Bulma's stance. She didn't know why he cared so much. He even had her practicing from standing straight to moving to the defensive stance. They didn't talk but when he saw something that needed to be fixed he simply moved her body to where it needed to be. He was driving her insane! Every time he touched her she would feel warm and tried not to blush. Little did she know but she was having the same effect on Vegeta. He didn't care about getting a good grade in the class. He wanted to make sure that Bulma was better than all the other females in her class. This was his new pet project every Friday...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Here you go guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days… Warlods came out and I have been spending a lot of my free time playing :D Level 100! Woot! XD I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

"Bulma! There is a boy at the door for you!" Bunny yelled up the stairs. Bulma grabbed her purse and came down the stairs. Raditz was there to driver her to the movie theater to meet their friends. Bulma, as usual, looked absolutely gorgeous. Raditz lost his breath when she came walking down the stairs. He had only seen her at school and that one time after cheer practice. At those time she was always dressed modestly because of the school's dress code. However, right now she had on mini skirt and heels. Her legs seemed to go on for miles... He had to catch his thoughts because her mother was right there. "Bulma, you look very beautiful." He said trying to contain a blush. She laughed and grabbed his hand to run out the door. "I'll be home by 11 mom!" she said to her mother before they walked out. When they got out of the house she let go of his hand and they walked to his car that was parked on the road. He made sure to open the door for her before he got into the driver's seat. They sped off on their way to the movie to meet up with their friends. Little did they know but Vegeta had been taking the garbage to the street when he saw them come out of Bulma's house. There was no denying that she looked absolutely gorgeous but he was angry. How dare that low-class take his woman on a date? Wait? His woman? No, he didn't mean it like that. He decided the best thing to take his mind off of her was to train some more. Yes, he would train until he couldn't think anymore and everything would be fine.

Bulma and Raditz were laughing over a joke he made as they walked up to the theater. They saw that Goku and Chi-Chi were already waiting for them. Before they got to the counter Raditz pulled two tickets out of his pocket. He grinned when he said, "I wanted to make sure that I bought your ticket so I got them earlier." Bulma was extremely flattered. Her family had so much money that she had never had a boy pay for her before. She didn't care about the guy paying so she had always paid for herself. However, it felt nice to have Raditz think of her and buy her ticket. "Thank you!" she said giving him a smile. They walked in with Goku and Chi-Chi to watch the movie. The movie was absolutely hilarious. Bulma was laughing so hard that she had tears running down her face. Raditz was watching her more than he was the movie. He couldn't believe how beautiful that she was. After about thirty minutes he finally mustered up the courage to hold her hand. Bulma was a little surprised when he took her hand but she let him hold it. Honestly, it was kind of awkward and she didn't really know what to do. When the movie was over Bulma was relieved. They all walked outside and were laughing about the most memorable parts of the movie. After saying goodbye to Goku and Chi-Chi they started to make their way home. Raditz drove Bulma back to her house and the entire car ride was completely silent. Bulma didn't know what to talk about after such an awkward date.

Vegeta had been furious after he saw the woman leave with that low-class fighter. He had worked out until he could barely move. Then he made his way up to his bedroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. When he couldn't sleep he decided to scope out the view from his window. He hadn't thought to look before but now that he did he could see the Brief's front drive way, front door, and a few rooms on the West side of the mansion. As he was looking out he saw Raditz and Bulma pull into the drive from their date. He sneered at the thought of them together. She was way too intelligent to be wasting her time on that half-wit. As he watched Raditz walked Bulma up to her front door. He noticed that she started to turn to walk into the house before Raditz grabbed her and kissed her passionately. At that he closed his curtains and jumped in bed. He was pissed. He was mad at Raditz. He was mad at Bulma. But mostly he was mad at himself. Why was he getting angry over a simple female? It wasn't like he cared for her or that they had a relationship. He turned off his light and tried to get to sleep.

Raditz offered to walk Bulma to her door even though she told him she was fine. She was extremely nervous about saying goodnight to him. They reached her doorstep and she said, "Good night Raditz I guess I will see you at school on Monday." As she turned to walk in the house Raditz gathered his courage before he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Bulma instantly felt like it was wrong. It was like her older brother was kissing her! Raditz pulled back and looked her in the eyes before he said, "Okay, was it me or was that the strangest kiss that you've ever had?" They looked at each other and they both began to laugh. "Yeah, that was super awkward." She agreed. "Maybe we should just be friends." Bulma offered. Raditz thought about it for a second before he replied with, "Yeah, I think that might be best. I think that you are a bombshell but I'm not feeling the chemistry either." As soon as he said chemistry Bulma's mind immediately went to Vegeta. No, he was a jerk and the only reason she was thinking about him was because they had chemistry homework that weekend. She smiled at Raditz before she said, "Well, good night for real this time." She walked into her house and headed up to bed. After her nightly ritual she found herself lying in bed thinking about the week it had been.

It was Saturday morning and Bulma had gotten up earlier than usual. She had tossed and turned during the night so she did the only thing that kept her mind fully occupied. At about 4:00 am she grabbed a quick shower, put on light makeup and headed down to the labs. She had an invention of her own that she had been working on for months. Her idea was to create a training room that could increase the gravity thus making ordinary exercises into heavy workouts. Her father was so wrapped up in his own work he didn't even notice what she was working on. That was fine with her because she liked to surprise her father with inventions. Maybe, if she impressed him enough, he would let her in on the top secret project that he had been trying to hide. Bulma was a genius and knew something was up but she let her father continue with his secrets.

Dr. Briefs and Mr. Breigh had met up in the Capsule Corporate board room at about 3:00 am. Due to the fact they were keeping their partnership a secret until the perfect moment, they had begun meeting at odd hours of the day. Vegeta Breigh Senior looked like an older, but taller version of his son. The two men were working out some business aspects of their project and when they should conduct the initial release. "I believe that we should wait until the spring and release the product to the Japan market first." Mr. Breigh was saying while Dr. Briefs shook his head in agreement. After a few hours of conversation the gentlemen decided to take a quick break.

Bulma had been at work for a few hours when she decided it was time for some coffee. When she was making her way back from the work room kitchen with a mug of black coffee she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Coming out the men's restroom was Vegeta! "What the hell are you doing here?!" She said before she could catch herself. Vegeta turned around... Wait what? This grown man looked so much like Vegeta but he was taller, had a goatee and was obviously older. He looked at her in surprise when he answered her with, "I am sorry to scare you but I have to ask you the same question." He gave Bulma a skeptical look wondering what a high school girl was doing down here at 6:00 am on a Saturday morning. Before Bulma could blow up her father came around the corner. "I see you've met my daughter Bulma." He laughed as he walked up to the pair. "Bulma this is Mr. Vegeta Breigh and he is a new employee here. I was just giving him a tour of the facilities." Bulma immediately went into her good behavior mood because she knew that this was his father's code for 'this is an extremely important person.' She knew that he had not been giving him a tour. "Nice to meet you Mr. Breigh." She said in an extremely respectful manner. "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Briefs." He responded, he had heard of the infamous Briefs daughter. She was extremely intelligent but was known for her short temper. Actually, from what he heard she was a lot like his son. All Bulma could think is why the hell Vegeta's father was working at Capsule Corp.

Later, Bulma was sitting with her father in the main kitchen eating breakfast that Bunny had made for them. Her mother, Bunny, was an amazing cook and she would cook every meal for the family. They could easily have their own personal chef but she continued to refuse. When Bunny went to fetch more syrup for the pancakes Dr. Briefs took the moment to talk to his daughter. "Bulma, if you will please don't tell anyone about Mr. Breigh working here. He is very private and they even moved into that nice house next door so that he would not have to commute very far." Bulma was beyond shocked but she managed to keep it from reaching her face. She nodded her head in understanding as Bunny returned to the table. "Bulma dear we need to go shopping for your homecoming dress!" Bunny squealed. Bulma decided to file this new information away for later when she could properly go through it and try to piece together what was really going on.

Bulma spent the majority of their shopping trip thinking about Vegeta. All she could think about was how big of an asshole he was and that for some unfathomable reason she wanted to get to know him. While they had been shopping Bulma had started researching on her iPhone. She found information about his father and learned that he was a highly acclaimed engineer. This meant that he was more than likely in on the secrets that her father had been keeping. It would explain why his family had moved next door and why he was at Capsule Corp at such an odd hour. She figured that Vegeta, being the son of someone so intelligent, was probably down playing his own intelligence. This infuriated Bulma to no end. What was he trying to hide? Why would he not have told her that he literally lived next door to her? She was going to get her answers and she didn't care if a particular blacked haired boy cared or not…

When Bulma and Bunny returned from their shopping trip they had purchased much more than a homecoming dress. Bulma's mood was reflected in the way that she had shopped, and that was hard. While shopping Bulma had come to the conclusion that she would not get the information from Vegeta by just being his friend. She had basically bought a brand new wardrobe. After dating Yamcha for so long Bulma's wardrobe had comprised mostly of outfits that were comfortable. Today, she decided that she was going to update her wardrobe to reflect her new outlook. She was now on the cheer squad and she wanted to feel good about the way she looked. She knew that she was a beautiful girl but she wanted her clothes to match that. Bulma immediately rushed up to her room so that she could start putting away her new clothes. After she finished putting them all away Bulma still had an excess of energy so she decided to run a mile around the neighborhood. She knew that if she wanted to make Chi happy then she needed to start doing cardio so that she would make a better cheerleader.

Bulma made it about three quarters of a mile before she had to stop running. She hadn't realized that she had gotten this out of shape. She decided to walk the rest of the way home to complete her mile. As she turned the corner she saw Vegeta turn into his driveway. She decided when she saw him that she would run the rest of the way home.

Vegeta had just gotten home from meditating. He would drive every Saturday morning to meditate at the edge of a cliff about two hours from the city. It was very peaceful and it gave him the opportunity to clear his mind and to create goals for himself. He usually enjoyed the time and would spend nearly the whole day there. However, today had been hell. He could not get that blasted woman off his mind and he had been unable to focus himself. He decided to check the mail before he went inside. As he was walking to the box he saw the source of his frustrations. Bulma looked sexy as hell. She had on a pair of too short shorts and a black sports bra. It looked as though she was finishing her run and as she ran past she gave him a wink. 'What the hell was that about?' He wondered as he grabbed the mail.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Please keep it up! I appreciate all of you :D I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Bulma caught his lips with hers and damn did it feel good. Vegeta slipped his tongue into Bulma's mouth and she accepted it willingly. Bulma was straddling Vegeta but he flipped her so that he was on top. He loved being in control and it was seriously turning him on with showing the woman that he was the one in control. Bulma moaned into Vegeta's mouth as he reached his hand under her shirt. "Oh Vegeta" she moaned.

Her hands started roaming until they found his belt. She fumbled to get his belt undone when someone started beating on Vegeta's door. Vegeta sat straight up in bed as his mother told him it was time to get up. He put his hands on his face as he realized that it had been a dream. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He thought as he got up to get ready for the day. He made sure that his shower was as cold as it could get before he jumped in.

He didn't even know where that dream came from. He had never been with a girl or found one that was worthy of his time. It was decided that he would push all emotions he had for the woman to the back of his mind. It didn't matter because he saw her with that low-class Raditz Friday night and they were probably already dating. Vegeta felt anger in the pit of his stomach and he knew it was jealousy. What did it matter anyway? There was no way his father would approve of him dating. At least not until he was the National champion.

That day both Bulma and Vegeta chose to ignore each other. AP Chemistry went by without incident and luckily the two did not have to interact at all. They were so busy working on lab notes in preparation for an experiment later that week. At lunch the group of Chi-Chi, Bulma, Raditz, Goku, and Krillen were eating a lasagna that Chi-Chi made in Foods the period before. "Chi this is so good!" Goku said with a mouth full of food. "Goku! Don't talk with your mouth full!" She scolded with a proud smile. "This is really good!" Krillen said after swallowing a mouthful. "Thanks Krillen!" Chi-Chi said proudly. "Also, guys you all have to come to our cheer competition this weekend!" She continued. Bulma nodded her head excitedly, "You should all come! There will be at least four schools of hot cheerleaders!" She said winking at Raditz and Krillen. The boys laughed and agreed that they would go to cheer on the girls.

Goku was pumped about Martial Arts that day. He would finally be sparring with Vegeta. After the movies Friday night Goku decided to spend the rest of his weekend at the dojo with Master Roshi. He even spent the night there! His father understood because this was Goku's passion. After a quick 'what not to do' from Mr. Sayian the boys were told to go spar with their new partners. Today was meant for the boys to get a glance at each other's fighting styles.

Vegeta was completely out of it. He could not get the woman off of his mind. During chemistry all he could think about was that damn dream he had and what it would feel like to actually kiss her. When the bell rang he had practically sprinted out the door. Now, he had to go spar with this Goku. He wasn't concerned because he knew that his abilities were far superior to everyone else's. It would be the same as his old school, he would be the best and no one could get in his way.

Goku was on his hands and knees about to pass out when Mr. Sayian came running up to him. "What the hell are you boys doing?!" Sayian yelled, drawing the attention of the rest of the class. Goku managed to choke out, "Sorry, I guess we got a little carried away." They both looked over to the now unconscious Vegeta. The two boys had started off testing each other but when they found that the other was just as skilled they started fighting all out trying to outdo each other. Goku, who was the calmer of the two, was able to edge out Vegeta due to Vegeta's blind anger.

Mr. Sayian checked Vegeta for a long time before he decided that the boy would be fine. Mr. Sayian went to his office to call Vegeta's parents to let them know what was going on. He was surprised when Vegeta's parents acted like this was not unusual and gave him instructions not to contact unless Vegeta was in trouble or seriously injured.

During this time the girls Martial Arts class entered the gym to see all the guys standing around. When Chi-Chi saw Goku sitting on the ground she walked over to see what was going on. When she go closer she gasped at what she saw. Goku was already starting to sport a decent black eye, had bruises forming on his arms and was drenched in sweat. She looked over to see Vegeta passed out with similar bruising starting to form. "What the hell is going on?!" She yelled at Goku. Before he could answer, Mr. Sayian came back from his office to tell the kids to go get changed before the bell rang.

They all headed towards the locker room except for Bulma. She saw Mr. Sayian get Piccolo to help him carry Vegeta to the nurse. This was definitely not the first time for this to happen so they knew the drill. Bulma walked with them and helped by opening the doors on their way. Once they reached the nurse Bulma offered to watch over Vegeta and no one argued.

Bulma skipped her fourth period class to stay with Vegeta in the nurse's office. No one argued or told her to get back to class. They knew who she was and how much money her family donated to the school. Bulma had never used that to her own advantage but currently she was extremely worried about Vegeta. She didn't know why she cared so much but it bothered her that he was hurt. The bell for the end of the day came and went.

It had crossed Bulma's mind that she needed to get to practice but she sent Chi a quick text telling her she wouldn't be there today and that she would make it up later. While Bulma sat there the nurse and doctor had stopped in to check on Vegeta. With the amount of Martial Arts that went on in the school they had their own private doctor. They told Bulma that everything looked fine and that it seemed that Vegeta was just sleeping and not passed out.

Vegeta woke up in an unfamiliar room and it took him a few seconds to understand why he was there. He clenched his teeth when he thought about that idiot Goku and the fact he had bested him. Things would have been different if his mind had been more on the match. He tried to convince himself. He looked around the room when he spotted Bulma working on homework. 'What the hell is she doing here?' He thought as he started to rise from the bed. He caught Bulma's attention so she quickly put away her work and helped him sit up.

He normally would have brushed her off and been pissed that she felt like he was a child but his body was extremely sore. Vegeta had a knot forming on his left temple and had bruises popping up all over. "Vegeta, the doctor said that you have a very minor concussion but everything else is alright." Bulma explained. When he didn't say anything she continued, "Also, they won't let you drive yourself home and I've already talked to your mother and offered to take you home." Vegeta just shook his head. He was stubborn but even he knew he was in no mental condition to drive.

As Bulma was driving Vegeta home she talked about different pointless things that he chose to ignore. He didn't care what color homecoming dress she bought or the fact she met his father. What? "What did you say woman?" Bulma looked surprised because she was in the middle of her next sentence but it quickly changed to anger. "Okay mister high and mighty. My name is Bulma B-u-l-m-a." She spelled her name slowly to make a point. "And I was just talking about our cheer competition that will be at the Jaguar stadium this weekend."

Vegeta gave her a look like she was an idiot when he said, "Woman, I do not care about that foolishness. What did you say about my father?" Bulma was beyond pissed. Who the hell did this guy think he was? She was always the one in control and he had the audacity to insult her multiple times. When she went to open her mouth she immediately closed it. If he wanted to know so damn bad then she would not give him the satisfaction.

Vegeta waited for her to tell him but she continued to ignore him completely. He wanted to know when she had been in contact with his father. There was no denying that his father and Dr. Briefs had a secret project going on and he wanted to know what it was. Perhaps this woman knew what was going on but he had apparently offended her to the point that she was unwilling to tell him. "Okay Bulma. Will you now tell me what it is you know about my father?" Vegeta was pissed now. He refused to beg the woman but he wanted to know this information.

Bulma thought for a minute when she replied, "Vegeta, I'll make a deal with you. I will tell you all that I know if you will agree to attend, what you referred to as stupid, cheerleading competition on Saturday." Vegeta laughed at her hilarious joke and at this point Bulma pulled into her driveway. "Come on Vegeta I'm going to have the Capsule Corp doctor check you out." Bulma said getting out of the car.

An hour later, and after a few tests, the doctor told Vegeta that he would be fine. During the tests Vegeta had thought about Bulma's deal. Bulma was taking him through the long confusing halls when Vegeta said, "Okay woman I will attend this little cheer competition under a few conditions. First, I want you to fill me in with all the information that you have about my father and his doings here. Second, I want you to tell me everything you know about this Goku. And last..." Vegeta stopped because he heard his father talking nearby. He gave Bulma a frantic look.

His father would not only be furious that Vegeta was in Capsule Corp talking with his bosses daughter but that Vegeta was not at home training. When Bulma saw his face she knew that he would be in trouble if his father caught him there. Both to Vegeta's and her surprise she grabbed his hand and took him into the closest door. It actually led to a set of stairs. Capsule Corp had many hidden staircases that could lead to different parts of the Brief's home. This particular staircase took them to the fourth floor which was their guest rooms.

When they reached the top of the stairs Bulma entered a code into a panel and the door slid open. Vegeta was amazed because he had never seen anything like this. "Let's go to the game room so we can sit down and talk." Bulma said leading him to the end of the hallway. She had not let go of his hand and neither seemed to notice.

When they reached the game room Vegeta was amazed at the pure size of the room. It was comprised of a mini-theater, bowling alley and video games galore! He knew that the Brief family were the richest in the world but he didn't know what that meant until he walked into their house.

Bulma pulled him out of his thoughts. "Now you want me to tell YOU everything I know about your dad and Goku and what else do you want your majesty?" Bulma said sarcastically. She noticed that they were still holding hands so she pulled her hand back. Vegeta, who was much quicker than her, grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He seductively whispered in her ear, "Let me take you on a date." Bulma blushed when he said this and even he didn't know where it came from. He had wanted to demand that she do all of the work in chemistry but something about her drove him mad. He knew she was probably going to say no because she was seeing Raditz. He was about to tell her never mind when Bulma stuttered "S-sure."

Bulma thought that things would be awkward between her and Vegeta the next day at school. Chemistry was the same as always. Today they were working on a lab and were experimenting with different types of reactions. After Vegeta had asked her out yesterday Bulma had been constantly texting Chi-Chi.

Vegeta had been very nervous to see Bulma that day at school but his pride would not allow him to let her, or anyone else, know that. He kept his cool and pretended like nothing had happened. His attractions to the woman were definitely there and he was starting to enjoy time spent with her. Yes, she did talk an insane amount of the time but he ignored her most of the time anyway. The biggest problem he had now was this date that he asked her out on. They had never set a date and he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

The class flew by because both teenagers were deep in their thoughts and they went their separate way for the day. During 2nd period Vegeta was called down to the Nurse's office. They checked him to make sure that everything was fine from the day before. The doctor decided that Vegeta should not have any physical activity for the next three days. This included; fighting, weight lifting and running. Vegeta was pissed but there was nothing he could do. The doctor had contacted his father and his father had given him the okay for this decision. Vegeta knew that sometimes his father was overly cautious when it came to health concerns but this was insane!

Bulma was on her way to lunch when she saw Vegeta walking down the hall. He had a scowl on his face and he definitely was not happy about something. Bulma walked over to him and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

Vegeta, deciding to answer her, replied with, "I have been banned from all training for the next three days." Bulma knew how serious Vegeta was about his training and knew that he was seriously pissed off. She also knew that he usually spent his lunches in the weight room so he probably didn't know where to go for lunch.

"How about you come and sit with us at lunch?" Bulma asked him. Vegeta gave this some thought and simply nodded his head. The two made their way to the lunch room. When they reached the lunch room everyone else was already seated at the table. Bulma introduced Vegeta to Krillen, Chi-Chi, Raditz, and Goku. Vegeta was not very happy about sitting with either Goku nor Raditz, but he had no choice. He didn't want to look like a coward because he was too afraid to sit with them.

The lunch hour went unexpectedly quick for Vegeta and he was dreading going to 3rd period. He would not be able to participate and he knew that yesterday's defeat would still be on everyone's mind during class. Bulma could sense that Vegeta was becoming more anxious as lunch drew to a close. Bulma sent Chi-Chi a quick text just before the bell rang.

When the bell rang Vegeta got up and started making his way to the gym. He was walking as slowly as possible because he really didn't want to deal with Martial Arts today. Suddenly, Bulma came out of no where and grabbed his hand. He didn't know what the hell was going on as she lead him towards the exit of the school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it has been so long! Between the Holidays and getting my students ready for their final exams I have had zero free time! Please forgive me! I will try to update quite a few times this week to make up for it!

Reminder - I don't own DBZ O.o

Bulma drove her SUV as Vegeta broodingly stared out of the window. "What are you thinking about?" she questioned him. Vegeta, not hearing her, continue to stare out of the window. He couldn't believe how bad his luck had been recently.

Bulma decided to leave him to his thoughts. She started thinking to herself about her recent behavior. She had never skipped a single class. Education had always been at the top of her list and now she was skipping school for a guy she barely knew. Yeah, it was only Martial Arts and she couldn't give a shit about that but it was the principle of it. She promised to herself right then that she would never skip another class.

After a few hours of driving around the city, Bulma started to make her way back to school. They had not talked at all during the entire ride but it had been a friendly silence. She knew that he had a lot on his mind and didn't want to add to his current troubles and that was very un-Bulma like. Maybe it was because she wanted information from him about his father and some sort of clue about what this "secret project" was that her father was working on.

Vegeta came back to reality when they pulled into the school parking lot. He looked down at his cell phone and saw that there was only 5 minutes until the end-of-day bell. Bulma pulled her SUV into the same spot that she had been parked in earlier.

Vegeta, not knowing what got in him, said "thanks." Bulma gave him a knowingly nod. She was starting to understand Vegeta a little better and knew that it would only aggravate him if she made a big deal out of it. Normally she would not have cared but today was different. They sat there for a few minutes before Bulma blurted out, "you should sit with us at lunch everyday." She blushed not knowing where that came from.

Later, at cheerleading practice, Chi-Chi came stomping up to Bulma. "Where were you the second half of school today?" Chi-Chi demanded. Bulma, not wanting to start a huge conversation, told Chi that she had started her period and had to run home. Chi seemed to buy this lie and it relieved Bulma. She didn't want Chi-Chi to start questioning her about Vegeta. For the amount of time that she had dated Yamcha, it had not been that long that they had broken up.

Vegeta was in deep thought on his drive home. He couldn't believe that he would not be able to train for an entire week! Plus, the fact that his parents were in agreement meant that he could not train at home either. He started entertaining thoughts about what he could do in his spare time and only one thought came to mind, Bulma. He was starting to become infatuated with her and he had decided he was going to do something about it.

As the girls got out of cheerleading practice Chi-Chi recognized an all-too familiar, bright red, F-150 parked outside the gym. "Oh shit…." she whispered to herself. At about this time Bulma ran to catch up with her. "That was such a great practice! I think we have a real shot on Saturday!" Bulma said joyfully.

Yamcha walked from around his truck holding a dozen red roses. Bulma and Chi-Chi stopped when they saw him. He walked confidently up to Bulma and said, "B, I have missed you so much in these past few months. I have realized that you are the love of my life and I want us to get back together." Bulma by this point was blushing when she stuttered, "O-o-okay?" Yamcha grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Bulma was taken off guard but she kissed him back. She could just feel the love radiating off of him and she realized that she had missed this.

By Friday, Vegeta was sitting at the lunch table everyday. Bulma had yet to gather up the courage to tell her friends that Yamcha and her had started "talking" again. She had sworn Chi to secrecy and knew her best friend would not tell anyone. She knew that it would get out tomorrow at the Cheer competition and she was not ready for the backlash. Things had gotten pretty ugly between them when they had broken up last summer and she wasn't sure that her friends would be too thrilled about them being back together.

Chi-Chi was livid. She saw Bulma texting on her phone and smiling. She knew that she was texting Yamcha. With the hell that Bulma had put their group through the last summer she couldn't believe that Bulma was really entertaining the thought of them getting back together. While Bulma and Yamcha had been dating the group dynamic had been really great. Now, Bulma and Yamcha fought all of the time but that didn't affect the rest of the group. Bulma had been nothing short of a bitch to Yamcha 95% of the time and Yamcha had a tendency to look at other women. When they had broken up the entire group had been thrown into a battle. Yamcha and Krillen had been extremely close friends. Bulma and Chi-Chi were best friends. This left Goku in the middle of his friends and he had felt extremely awkward. In the end, Yamcha had given in and had moved on to the major leagues.

Bulma had been distraught for at a month. It took both Chi-Chi and Bulma's mother to get her to leave the house most days.

Vegeta also noticed that the woman had been texting a lot more than usual. He decided that he had never paid her very much attention. After the bell rang he decided that he could make his first move towards acquiring the woman. When everyone was distracted going to class he stopped Bulma. "What's up Vegeta?" she asked him with a smile on her face. She had been extremely happy the whole week. Vegeta cleared his throat before asking, "Woman, I was wondering if we could exchange numbers. This way if we need to get into contact for our Chemistry class it will make it much simpler." Bulma agreed and they exchanged numbers.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Bulma was in the girls locker room with her teammates getting ready to go out and perform. They had been working for the past few weeks to perfect their routine and they were all giddy with excitement. Bulma was not only nervous about the routine but also about knowing that Yamcha was out there watching her. She had already begun regretting her decision to let him back in her life. She had only remembered the good things about Yamcha and not the negatives. It wasn't that he was a bad guy or the way he treated her. In Yamcha's eyes she was a princess but Bulma needed more than that. She needed someone who could challenge her

The rest of the gang were sitting in the bleachers waiting for the competition to begin. Goku, Krillin, Raditz and Vegeta were sitting together. The guys had been amazed when Vegeta had come in and sat with the group. He didn't talk to any of them or even acknowledge their existence. They were all wondering why he had come to the event. Vegeta was wondering the same thing.

The first group to perform were the Eastern City Stars and they were amazing. The guys had never seen anything like this before! They were throwing each other up in the air and flipping all over the mat. One girl in particular grabbed Krillin's attention. She was a tall, blonde, bombshell of a girl and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His attention was on her the entire routine and he was disappointed when it was over.

Next, Central City High took the stage to perform their routine. Chi-Chi looked into the crowd and saw all of their friends sitting together. She smiled when Goku waved at her like a little kid. She was excited to prove to the guys that the girls were athletes as well. Usually, the girls went and cheered on the guys during their tournaments so this was a new experience.

The gang were all walking together out to the parking lot after the competition. Central City had won by only 1 point over the Eastern City Stars and they were going out to eat to celebrate. Krillen couldn't believe his eyes when the blond bombshell came walking up to the group. "Congratulations Chi-Chi and Bulma" she said with no enthusiasm at all. Both Chi-Chi and Bulma ran up to the girl and gave her a group hug. "Lazuli! It's so great to see you!" Chi-Chi squealed out of excitement. "Yes, I imagine it is." Lazuli responded. Bulma and Chi-Chi laughed before introducing her to the rest of the group. They talked her into going to dinner with them and so Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Krillen, Raditz, and Lazuli were all ready to go.

As Bulma was getting into her car she saw Vegeta waiting on one of his parents to pick him up. She had completely forgotten that Yamcha had come to watch the competition and hadn't even looked for him in the stands. "Hey Vegeta!" she yelled to get his attention. Vegeta walked over to her SUV to see what the woman wanted. "Hey, you want to come with us to dinner?" Bulma asked. Vegeta was about to say no when he started thinking about having to go home and not being allowed to train. He just walked to the passenger side and jumped into her SUV.

Bulma and Vegeta were riding along to the restaurant and Bulma was in an amazing mood. She couldn't believe that they won their first competition and as an added bonus she got to spend some time with Vegeta. Vegeta had been deep in thought as Bulma sang to the pop songs on the radio and ignored the terrible music. Just as they were parking at the restaurant Vegeta blurted out, "this does not count as our date woman." He immediately excited her car and began walking to the front door. Bulma was in shock, maybe Vegeta did have a crush on her.

When the seven of them were seated Bulma heard her phone vibrate. She had fifteen missed calls from Yamcha and about fifty text messages. He was wondering where she was at and if they were going to grab dinner. Bulma sent him a quick reply that she was busy tonight and that she needed to talk to him later.

The gang were having so much fun. Raditz and Goku were seeing who could eat the most yeast rolls while Bulma and Chi-Chi were gossiping about their classmates. Vegeta was quietly eating and watching to see who would choke first, Raditz or Goku. Krillen was trying to work up the nerve to talk to the pretty blonde. He finally got the nerve to stutter, "So-so your name is, uh, Lazuli?" She gave him a smirk when she responded, "Well, that's what Chi-Chi and Bulma call me. I prefer to go by 18." Krillen thought about this for a second when he said, "Okay, I'll call you 18 then." 18 smiled at this and they both turned their attention to Goku as he had started accusing his older brother of cheating at their contest.

While Vegeta despised Goku and couldn't care less for anyone other than Bulma, he had actually had a fun time with them at the restaurant. He didn't talk the entire evening but he had found amusement watching Goku and his brother make fools of themselves. He had thought that Bulma and that idiot, Raditz, had something going on but he found that they were just friends. Vegeta felt a bit of his hatred for Raditz disappear but he still saw him as an idiot.

Outside the restaurant the group were all saying their goodbyes and walking to their vehicles. Vegeta and Bulma were walking to her vehicle when Yamcha approached them and immediately threw a punch at Vegeta's face.


End file.
